


I - Inferno

by AlisonSilverstorm99



Series: The A-Z Of All Things Malec [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Light Angst, M/M, Malec, Pre-Episode: s03e10 Erchomai, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrificing Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonSilverstorm99/pseuds/AlisonSilverstorm99
Summary: "Inferno," Alec said, the words not unfamiliar to him."Quite befitting, don't you think?" Magnus said softly and traced an elegant finger across Alec's cheek, emitting waves of chill and pleasure. Their heads were pressed close together in an attempt of comfort and reassurance. The taller man seemed a little seized by the moment to give a response.





	I - Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> It's 2 a.m and I just had a really bad and depressing day today so I'll keep this short. I hope you don't mind...

_“No greater grief than to remember days_  
_Of joy, when mis'ry is at hand.”_  
_― Dante Alighieri, Inferno_

 

XXX

 

"Then tell me Jace isn't worth it." 

 

Alec looked down guiltily and away, not being able to face Magnus' deep and vulnerable gaze. The pentagon was ready and ablaze, it's flames casting an orange-gold light and illuminating one side of his face. The blood of Edom ran in the veins of the man standing in front of him and was threaded through every fibre of his being.  

 

"We can find another way. Please...." Alec tried. His voice shook with fear. 

 

"Alexander, you and I know that this is the  _only_ way given the limited time we have. I have to do this," Magnus countered, but not unkindly. 

 

For some reason, Magnus suddenly reminded Alec of a king. A king's primary duty was to look after his subjects; to love and to protect them. Magnus wasn't doing this just for Jace but for the people of New York and the world as well. His palace was built from the bricks of his loved ones, he wore the crown of sacrifice and his soul was made of gold. Magnus was always looking out for everyone, taking lost souls into his home and heart and setting them on the right path. Alec had always marveled at how his lover had emerged so caring a human being when he had never been given the chance to experience it himself. 

 

Having made his determination firm and clear, Magnus proceeded to complete the ritual. Not being able to hold back, Alec caught his arm. "You're going to make it back," he said. 

 

Magnus' face crinkled into a smile as he cupped Alec's neck lovingly. "Why wouldn't I? Look what I have waiting for me." His eyes wandered over Alec's deathly pale face, absorbing every minute detail and committing it to memory. 

 

Magnus felt Alec's hands grab a fistful of his waistcoat as the Shadowhunter kissed the only pair of lips he had loved and would always love. He could feel the desperation just by the very way Alec's hands were  _clinging_ to his coat. 

 

" _Being by such a noble lover kissed,_ _This_ _one, who ne'er from me shall be divided, Kissed me upon the mouth all palpitating_ ," Magnus said when they parted.  

 

"Inferno," Alec said, the words not unfamiliar to him. 

 

"Quite befitting, don't you think?" Magnus said softly and traced an elegant finger across Alec's cheek, emitting waves of chill and pleasure. Their heads were pressed close together in an attempt of comfort and reassurance. The taller man seemed a little seized by the moment to give a response. 

 

Though the light of the fire was dim, something on Alec's neck caught Magnus' eye. He stared for a moment before pushing aside the fold of his boyfriend's shirt collar that was partially hiding it.  

 

The revelation startled Magnus on varying degrees of shock and surprise. Placed right on the hollow of his throat was the Love rune, now glowing in a coat of golden flecks and sparks. "Alexander, is that...?" 

 

"Yeah. I figured I should have it marked on me since I've already found my 'someone for life.'" Alec smiled shyly, but his piercing hazel eyes never left Magnus' face. "I love you, Magnus." 

 

The warlock's eyes glistened in bright lights of yellow, orange, red and silver. There was so much he wanted to say but so less time to say them. The pentagon flared up and impatiently beckoned him, having had enough of his lover. Magnus opened his mouth to say something,  _anything_. But he couldn't. There wasn't enough time. So, he pressed his lips to the rune and passionately kissed Alec one last time before opening up the portal to Edom. Alec could only watch helplessly. 

 

Magnus' parting words were the last thing the Shadowhunter heard before the room surrendered to the dark and silence. 

 

 _Aku_ _cinta_ _kamu_ _, Alexander Gideon Lightwood._  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! :)


End file.
